Jannok
' Jannok' is a "Daughter of Flemeth" of whom was originally born in the lands of northern Norway where she was a princess of one of the localized Andal tribes of which she would uplift before turning it against its own ideals and serving Chaos. Jannok has four children ine form of Dannok, Valenia, Zachriel, and Rowena of which her son Dannok is a horrying mixture of Jannok was a level four Magi before her induction into the "Daughters of Flemeth", but following the corrupting aspects of the transformation she has become a level five Magi with whom has increasingly been losing control over her Magi and drifting between levels five, and four. Jannok was born the sixth child of her father of whom was the King of one of the largest Andal tribes of northern Finland, and during her youth she was all but forgotten by her father and mother of whom spent all their time raising the other children. Jannok's position would be silent and forgotten by everyone except for Flemeth of whom after being commanded by Malekor to convert the Andals would travel to the lands of Jannok's family and begin whispering in her ear. Jannok was not difficult for Flemeth to convert to her side, and after only a few years she was poisoning the minds of several other chieftans even going as far as having the child of a powerful Andal chieftan in order to get him to side with her. When finally she had recieved the power she required she would be pushed the final move forward by Flemeth of whom activated within her the small amount of Magi she had hidden away. With a large powerbase and now control of Magi she would turn on her family massacring them in a bloodbath of a battle where she would become the Queen of the Andals and force the conversion of the Andals to the Chaos religion. Jannok would at this point spend years corupting the entirety of the Andal people to the worship of Chaos, and as this continued her eldest child Dannok would become a demon prince as he was uplifted by Slanaash for his service to Chaos, and it was after this happened that Jannok begin to see what she had done and begin to slightly turn away. Jannok is perhaps the figure most responsible for the Great Migration as her coruption led to the coruption of the Andals to the forces of Chaos, and following this she led the invasion of the Vandals, and Goths which led to the Great Migration and the changing of the landscape of Europe. History Early History Jannok was born the sixth child of her father of whom was the King of one of the largest Andal tribes of northern Finland, and during her youth she was all but forgotten by her father and mother of whom spent all their time raising the other children. The Fall of the Andals Main Article : Rise of the Empire of Kvenland Jannok's position would be silent and forgotten by everyone except for Flemeth of whom after being commanded by Malekor to convert the Andals would travel to the lands of Jannok's family and begin whispering in her ear. Flemeth would infiltrate the royal family of Jannok with simple menipulation and became the lady in waiting of Jannok as she took on the form of a young girl to everyone, but for Jannok she appeared as the perfect mother of which was the one thing Jannok dreamed of most of all. Coruption Jannok was not difficult for Flemeth to convert to her side as her entire life she had been ignored so Flemeth only had to show her the attention she had never gotten, and after only a few years at the side of Jannok she had turned the once gentle and kind Jannok into a menipulative girl who amassed allies like they were toys. As her menipulative skills improved she was poisoning the minds of several other chieftans even going as far as planning on having the child of a powerful Andal chieftan in order to get him to side with her. She did this without the pushing of Flemeth, and would consieve the child with the man and then was married to him in a quick ceremony in order to not embaress her family. Magi Her son was born, and from that point on she could no longer accept the touching of the chieftan and during the night Jannok had him murdered and using her powerbase placed her baby as the new chieftan with herself standing as his regent of sorts. Using this powerbase she finally had recieved the power she required to take control of the Andals but she would be pushed the final move forward by Flemeth of whom activated within her the small amount of Magi she had hidden away. The Coup With a large power base and now control of Magi she would turn on her family massacring them in a bloodbath of a battle where she would become the Queen of the Andals and force the conversion of the Andals to the Chaos religion. The Rise of Chaos Jannok would at this point spend years corupting the entirety of the Andal people to the worship of Chaos, and as this continued her eldest child Dannok would become a demon prince as he was uplifted by Slanaash for his service to Chaos, and it was after this happened that Jannok begin to see what she had done and begin to slightly turn away. The End of Morality Following the destruction of the Vandal Kingdom of Oland the lands of Swedan were basically open to the Invasion of the Andals, but for Jannok her role in the killings was too much and she begin making plans to change the Andals back to their non-Chaos leaning religions. Supported by her two daughters Jannok would believe she had secretly put this plan in place, but shortly before it was to move forward she would be confronted in the Palace grounds of her kingdom by Flemeth and her son, and following a battle between the group it would Flemeth that took Jannok away leaving Dannok in command of the Andals, while Valenia, and Rowena would flee southward. Family Members Relationships Flemeth See Also : Flemeth Category:Human Category:People Category:Magi Category:Daughter of Flemeth Category:Dead Category:Andal